R U SURE?
by Soundtrack of my Summer
Summary: Drama via IM with the clique!
1. He Didnt Tell You?

**Author's Note**: He he. I'm notorious for not finishing a story and starting a new one. But this time! I will finish the other one and this one!

**Disclaimer:** Hi, All I own is the story line, and yeah the IMing idea is Lauren Myracle's and then rest of it is Lisi Harrison's. I also didn't know all there screen names … I will find out though. Also I decided to place this in their junior year of high school so they have been through more. And yes, Massie and Derrington are still together. Cam and Claire aren't at the time. Neither is Josh and Alicia. But Kristen is with a guy named … Blake. And Dylan with a guy named Tom.

**massikur: **Hey whats up?

**SHORTZ4LIFE**: nmu

**massikur:** nothing … so what are you doing tonight?

**SHORTZ4LIFE**: im playing soccer with the guys at the field wanna come play

**( AN: Just so you understand, there would have been a pause here. Like, it would have taken Massie awhile to type back.)**

**SHORTZ4LIFE**: or watch

**massikur: **ill come watch i guess what time

**SHORTZ4LIFE**: 6:30

**massikur**: kay see you then

**SHORTZ4LIFE**: love you bye

**massikur**: love you too ttyl

**MASSIKUR SIGNED OFF AT 5:22:13**

**SHORTZ4LIFE**: yo josh wat up

**hotchkissrebel44: **nothing

**hotchkissrebel44**: the girl comin 2night?

**SHORTZ4LIFE**: yes just 2 watch tho I rly wish she would play for once

**hotchkissrebel44**: thats what you get

**SHORTZ4LIFE**: 4 what?

**hotchkissrebel44**: for picking such a prissy girlfriend!

**SHORTZ4LIFE**: what the hell does that have to do with anything?????????

**HOTCHKISSREBEL 44 SIGNED OFF AT 5:29:34**

**SHORTZ4LIFE**: josh!!!

**HOTCHKISSREBEL44 IS UNAVAILABLE 5:30:01**

**CLAIREBEAR**: hey kristen

**HOTSEXYSPORTSBABE**: hey claire any plans for tonight??

**CLAIREBEAR**: idk

**CLAIREBEAR**: no one has said anything but i just saw massie running

**HOTSEXYSPORTSBABE**: running?! where??

**CLAIREBEAR**: shower

**HOTSEXYSPORTSBABE**: Oh.

**HOTSEXYSPORTSBABE**: that's a total massie

**CLAIREBEAR**: what do you mean

**HOTSEXYSPORTSBABE**: running for the shower

**CLAIREBEAR**????

**HOTSEXYSPORTSBABE**: never mind, k?

**CLAIREBEAR**: ok….

**CLAIREBEAR**: im sry g2g … bye

**HOTSEXYSPORTSBABE**: okay, bye!

**CLAIREBEAR SIGNED OFF AT 5:45:46**

Kristen hit her thigh, as Claire signed off. Something major had to be going on for Massie to be running for the shower. She never ran, for anything! Kristen bet (in her mind of course) that if there was a fire in her house, Massie would fast walk, _at most. _

**BIGREDHEAD HAS SIGNED ON **

**BIGREDHEAD INVITES YOU TO CHATROOM "09832483473248732"**

**BIGREDHEAD**: yo kris, leesh!

**SEXYSPORTSBABE**: hi!

**holaagurl**:hey girlies!

**BIGREDHEAD**: whatss uppp??

**SEXYSPORTSBABE**: massie ran!

**holaagurl**:soccer game w/ the guys 2night you guys coming?

**BIGREDHEAD**: massie ran?? what + where??? leesh it depends is tom going to be there??

**SEXYSPORTSBABE**: it kinda makes sense now, she was running to the shower… derrington probs told her bout the game already

**holaagurl**:dyl, i dunno josh told me that it was going on 2night dnt kno about tom y don't you call him

**BIGREDHEAD**: cause if he isnt then he'll feel left out maybe??

**SEXYSPORTSBABE**: blake has a football game so…

**BIGREDHEAD**: y aren't we going to that??

**holaagurl**:the guys only like mexican football

**holaagurl**:we get a private game of soccer :)

**BIGREDHEAD**: of course … well i have to go to the football game… but i think alice will be there cause patrick plays football too so i'm good

**SEXYSPORTSBABE**: i guess i'll come as long as i get to play!!

**holaagurl**:well duh i think that derrington was trying to get a girls vs. boys game but me and mass didn't wanna play

**HOLAAGURL INVITES CLAIREBEARTO CHATROOM "09832483473248732"**

**CLAIREBEAR**:hey whats up??

**BIGREDHEAD**:they are discussing 2nights soccer game

**BIGREDHEAD**:didn't cam say something to you?

**CLAIREBEAR**: uh no

**CLAIREBEAR**: we haven't really been talking as much…

**holaagurl**: **oh thats rough**

**SEXYSPORTSBABE**:maybe cam doesn't like you as much as he used to?

**holaagurl**: i doubt it… why dont u come tonight anyway?

**CLAIREBEAR**: nah i think ill wait to see if he calls me and if he doesnt ican just catch up with u guys later

**SEXYSPORTSBABE**: yea ill tell u if anything happens with him ;)

**CLAIREBEAR**: thx kris

**CLAIREBEAR**: ttyl!

**CLAIREBEAR HAS LEFT THE ROOM**

**BIGREDHEAD**: oooohh trouble in paradise

**holaagurl**:dyl!

**SEXYSPORTSBABE**: HAHA!

**holaagurl**:KRIS!

**holaagurl**:actually it is kinda funny… they were like the over the top perfect couple

**holaagurl: **oh g2g!

**SEXYSPORTSBABE**: get ready? Yo tambien!

**BIGREDHEAD**: I don't but ill go anyway … btw kris, yo tambien?

**SEXYSPORTS BABE**: me also! en espanol!

**BIGREDHEAD**: oh…

**HOLAAGURL HAS LEFT THE ROOM**

**SEXYSPORTSBABE**: bye!

**SEXYSPORTSBABE HAS LEFT THE ROOM**

**BIGREDHEAD**: left all alone! bye dyl… bye dyl…

**BIGREDHED HAS LEFT THE ROOM**

**FISHER11:** yo der!

**SHORTZ4LIFE:** cam, my man

**SHORTZ4LIFE: **so you asked claire yet?

**FISHER11:** i dont think im gonna shes been so clinggyyy

**SHORTZ4LIFE**: ahahahaha ur kidding me right?

**FISHER11**: uh no...

**SHORTZ4LIFE**: suree, but u kno she might be there anyway

**SHORTZ4LFIE**: im like 100 percent sure that mass will have told her already

**FISHER11**: ugh i hope not ... i doubt it anyway

**SHORTZ4LIFE**: dont count on it dude

**SHORTZ4LIFE**: see ya

**SHORTZ4LIFE HAS SIGNED OFF AT 5:45:12**


	2. I've Got Secrets and I'm Positive

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Clique … yet. So far, I only own this plot…

**thePLOVman**: why wasn't dylan there 2night?

**SHORTZ4LIFE**: idk, her bf had a football game i guess

**thePLOVman**: so did kristen's

**thePLOVman**: omg do u think shes avoiding me?

**thePLOVman**: I sound like such a girl!

**SHORTZ4LIFE**: lol

**SHORTZLIFE**: idk kris isnt that … dedicated i guess to blake

**thePLOVman**: yeah sure! shes avoiding me!

**THE PLOV HAS SIGNED OFF AT 2:33**

**massikur**: hey der :

**SHORTZ4LIFE**: hey mass, what's up

**massikur**: nmu

**SHORTZLIFE**: nothing

**massikur**: that was a great game last night … you totally creamed josh :)

**SHORTZ4LIFE**: yeah i wish u would play tho, you never even try to learn

**massikur**: im not cut out for sports

**SHORTZ4LIFE**: what about riding

**massikur**: that's different, it doesnt have running

**SHORTZ4LIFE**: and you dont have to get sweaty

**massikur**: exactly ;)

**SHORTZ4LIFE**!!! WTF??

**massikur**: what?

**SHORTZ4LIFE HAS SIGNED OFF AT 2:40**

**CLAIREBEAR: **hey, uh cam

**FISHER11**: what

**CLAIREBEAR**: i feel bad about everything … could we just go grab a sandwich as friends, or something?

**FISHER11**: i dunno

**CLAIREBEAR**: PLZ!

**FISHER11**: as friends, right?

**CLAIREBEAR**: yes, of course!

**FISHER11**: maybe…

**FISHER11**: i guess… uh so where do u wanna go?

**CLAIREBEAR**: speedy's?

**FISHER11**: k, when?

**CLAIREBEAR**: today silly

**FISHER11**: i know wat time??

**CLAIREBEAR**: oh around 3:30 i guess… late lunch

**FISHER11**: sure

**CLAIREBEAR**: kay, see you then!

**CLAIREBEAR HAS SIGNED OFF AT 2:50**

**massikur**: i heard u agreed

**FISHER11**: yeah

**massikur**: good… i felt so bad for claire after you know what… and derrick forgave me so easily

**FISHER11**: yeah i really cant believe see found out

**massikur**: imagine how'd she feel if she or derrick knew it was still going on?

**FISHER11**: let's keep that as our little secret ;)

**massikur**: of course!

**massikur**: i g2g. bye love you

**FISHER11**: see youu xo

**MASSIKUR HAS SIGNED OFF AT 3:09**

**SEXYSPORTSBABE**: heyyy leesh!

**holaagurl**: heyyy kris!

**SEXYSPORTSBABE**: hey do you think mass and der are kinda falling apart again? they seemed kinda funny around each other last night

**holaagurl**: idk… ooh that reminds me… cam was very clingy to massie last night

**holaagurl**: i thought it was odd since i thought they ended that little fling

**SEXYSPORTSBABE**: idk they were always kinda cute together anyway…

**holaagurl**: KRIS! claire is in luvvv with cam!

**SEXYSPORTSBABE**: never stopped josh from liking claire

**holaagurl**: and we all know how that ended

**SEXYSPORTSBABE**: good point, but claire and cam just arent like… two 2gether… its like they arent anything alike

**holaagurl**: idk but theyve been togther for like EVERRR

**holaagurl**: ugh thats like theee love triangle to be in jeez

**SEXYSPORTSBABE**: lol! OOOHH PUT ME IN TOO!

**holaagurl**: lol PICK ME NEXT!

**SEXYSPORTSBABE**: we can make it the loooveee trapazoid and add derrington and it's the loveee hexagon

**SEXYSPORTSBABE**: haha, well i g2g soccer practice

**holaagurl:**wait! r u sure they mass and der seemed to be weird around each other?

**SEXYSPORTSBABE**: im sure, in fact im positive

**SEXYSPORSBABE HAS SIGNED OFF AT 3:23**


	3. Suspicious Activity

**Disclaimer**: Uh, it's definitely still not mine.

**A/N**: Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but it's kinda annoying to do the screename and bolding stuff. So, I'll probably update date my other story more than this one… but I WILL be finishing it!

**HOTZ4ME**: hey leesh

**holaagurl**: heyyy josh wu?

**HOTZ4ME**: nothing

**HOTZ4ME**: so… whats up with you

**holaagurl**: not much just me and tpc hung out today

**HOTZ4ME**: and i didn't get invited?

**holaagurl**: ill make sure massie invites you to spa day next time, k?

**HOTZ4ME**: you better

**HOTZ4ME**: do you wear clothes on this "spa" day

**holaagurl**: sorry joshy, one piece bathing suits for the spa

**HOTZ4ME**: aw man

**HOTZ4ME**: i g2g … dinner party

**HOTZ4ME****SIGNED OFF AT 5:45:23**

**FISHER11**:hey mass

**massikur**:hey cam

**FISHER11**: whats up with you and der?

**massikur**: lets just say me and him are doing worse than me and you

**FISHER11**: do i have anything to do with that

**massikur**: yup ;)

**FISHER11**: haha

**massikur**: wanna come over

**FISHER11**: to do what?

**massikur**: hmm….

**FISHER11**: yup im coming over

**FISHER11**: see ya in 10

**FISHER11****HAS SIGNED OFF AT 6:02:03**

**SHORTZ4LIFE**: I hope you and cam are doing well

**massikur**: what?

**SHORTZ4LIFE**: someone told me mass

**massikur**: what are you talking about

**SHORTZ4LIFE**: you and cam still have something going on

**massikur**: no we don't

**massikur**: whoever said that is totally lieing

**massikur**:probably jealous of me and you

**SHORTZ4LIFE**: oh… well love you mass but i g2g to soccer practice

**massikur**: does josh have soccer practice too

**SHORTZ4LIFE**: yes… please tell me you dont have something go on with him too… i dont want to repeat what happened with cam!

**massikur**: NO! I don't… why cant you trust me?

**SHORTZ4LIFE**: k I believe you… bye love you

**massikur**: love you too

**SHORTZ4LIFE HAS SIGNED OFF AT 6:04:02**

**BIGREDHEAD**: whadup kris?

**SEXYSPORTSBABE**: i told derrington!

**BIGREDHEAD**: told him what

**SEXYSPORTSBABE**: bout mass and cam

**BIGREDHEAD**: whad about?

**SEXYSPORTSBABE**: they still have something going on

**BIGREDHEAD**: whatchu talkin bout?

**SEXYSPORTSBABE**: they dont i thought you said they did last night?!

**BIGREDHEAD**: no … you said they looked good together…to leesh…

**SEXYSPORTSBABE**: then how do you know

**BIGREDHEAD**: me and leesh were talkin bout it later and she sent me that part

**SEXYSPORTSBABE**: oh god..

**SEXYSPORTSBABE**: what if i ruin their relationship!?

**SEXYSPORTSBABE**: gotta go find derrington! BYES!

**BIGREDHEAD**: see ya later chief

**SEXYSPORTSBABE HAS SIGNED OFF AT 6:10:34**

**FISHER11 **(is on mobile device)almost there mass

**massikur: **good

**MASSIKUR IS AWAY AT 6:15:07**

**MASSIKUR**: _engaging in __suspicious activity_

_text or leave one for later!_

**CLAIREBEAR**: so cam i was wondering if we could get back together…

**FISHER11** (is on mobile device): sorry claire but i dont think so…

**CLAIREBEAR**: oh…

**FISHER11** (is on mobile device): uh ill ttyl see ya

**FISHER11 HAS SIGNED OFF AT 6:16:51**

**CLAIREBEAR IS AWAY AT 6:17:05**

**CLAIREBEAR**: _anyone know how to heal heartbreak?_

**Author's Note**: Sorry for it being short. I don't know how much I like this story. Anyone want to suggest something that could happen other than the Cam/Massie ordeal, cause … yeah I have no clue what to do with these people!

Promise to write more next time!

Lilly Green


	4. HEY, HEY I WANNA BE A ROCKSTAR

**Disclaimer: ** I wish I owned it? But, yeah, I don't so I guess I just have to live with owning this story!

**Author's Note:** These screen names might be real. I don't know, I made them up, and don't know who actually has them… yeah so don't IM them.

**rockstar82**: i know your secret

**massikur**: what are you talking about?

**rockstar82**: kisses!

**ROCKSTAR82 HAS SIGNED OFF AT 6:43:22**

**massikur**: someone knows

**FISHER11**: what?

**massikur**: **rockstar82**: i know your secret

**FISHER11**: who could know?

**massikur**: idk!

**FISHER11**: maybe they were talking about something else

**massikur**: probably

**FISHER11**: i g2g to pratice bye

**massikur**: love you bye…

**FISHER11 HAS SIGNED OFF AT 6:55:23**

**ROCKSTAR82 HAS SIGNED ON AT 9:23:59**

**massikur: **what do you know?

**ROCKSTAR82: **about you and cam

**ROCKSTAR82: **that relationship hasn't fizzled out…

**ROCKSTAR82 HAS SIGNED OFF AT 9:25:01**

**SEXYSPORTSBABE: **hey mass!

**massikur: **hey kris wu?

**SEXYSPORTSBABE: **nmu

**massikur: **nothin just me and bean going over outfits before TPC gets here

**SEXYSPORTSBABE: **omg! i totally forgot about outfits…

**SEXYSPORTSBABE: **bye!

**Massikur: **byes

**SEXYSPORTSBABE HAS SIGNED OFF AT 9:27:34**

**CLAIREBEAR: **hey layne

**CRYSTALLIGHT: **Hey Claire! I've got a bunch of ideas for a new protest against our school

**CLAIREBEAR:** sounds fun…

**CRYSTALLIGHT:** I know, right!

**CRYSTALLIGHT:** So I was thinking maybe we could protest designer outfits, Starbucks, and… The Pretty Comitte

**CLAIREBEAR:** uh sorry layne dont think i can join you on those…

**CRYSTALLIGHT: **Okay, well I guess Meena and Heather will help…

**CLAIREBEAR:** g2g

**CRYSTALLIGHT:** are you leaving just casue im weird?

**CLAIREBEAR:** oh no layne not at all…

**CLAIREBEAR:** bye!

**CLAIREBEAR HAS SIGNED OFF AT 9:33:23**

**SHORTZ4LIFE: **hey mass …

**massikur: **hey der!

**SHORTZ4LIFE: **u doin anything on Saturday?

**massikur: **um, actually im busy

**SHORTZ4LIFE:** oh what r u doin then?

**massikur:** uhhh a meeting thing

**SHORTZ4LIFE:** for what?

**massikur:** i dunno my mom signed me up for it

**SHORTZ4LIFE:** uh, k so maybe i could go 2?

**massikur:** all girls

SHORTZ4LIFE: ok… well…

**massikur:** g2g bye

**MASSIKUR HAS SIGNED OFF AT 9:36:45**


End file.
